Faileas
nts: incorporate seeing ghosts skill into backstory FAILEAS reflection, shadow, echo Synopsis blue eyes took on the kid last night up to no good As a young dragonet, Faileas tried desperately to attract attention to him, and frequently made attempts to defend his childhood friends, only to be shot down and hurt over and over again in the process. Being bullied was almost an everyday occurrence… not just by his peers, but by his IceWing mother. She repeatedly verbally and physically abused him, claiming he was just like his SandWing father, who had left her for another dragon just weeks after Faileas was born. This lead to him becoming frailer and less confident in himself. But his ambition to be a dragon who could positively alter his toxic community did not waver. However, after dragons began moving out of the town, Fai finally lost hope, as there was no one else to form bonds with. Even his mother had made the decision to move to Possibility as a destination to try and form a new life with another dragon she’d met at a SkyWing festival. Taking after his parent, Faileas fled to Springwood at the dragon equivalent of 9 scavenger years old, where he knew one of his aunts lived. She and her husband took him, while Faileas, almost instantaneously, made multiple companions off the bat. His enrollment in Springwood Middle School was accepted, and he began his own new shot at life. On that one night of Soulsfell in Springwood 3 scavenger years after his arrival, with the torches ablaze in the town, turning puddles of murky water on dirt paths into pools of ichor, Fai, his Aunt, and his Uncle were three of the dragons sent to find and aid the allbrid named Victor with his find in the dark woods. Faileas couldn’t care more; his heart ached to assist somedragon. In those moments where he was in the same space os Vic, he didn’t get to see much. But he caught glimpses of pale scales layers on a thin, bony structure, tinted with lavender. His mind spun, eager to find out more. After he and his family had returned to their house back in town, safe from the chill in the air and spirits who might still be lurking around, Faileas begged for further information. His Uncle supplied him with the details, and Fai was struck with a searing feeling guilt. As an explorer of the outskirts of Springwood in his free time, he could’ve found the dragonet earlier than everyone else, if only he hadn’t chosen a different route. In return, Faileas vowed to seek out the dragonet. Eventually he found them in a rehab home with Victor, and politely offered to show them around. Discovery quietly accepted, and Fai introduced the IceWing dragonet to all the best places to play hide and seek, the most plentiful rivers to fish in, and the most delicious places to pick up roasted corn-on-the-cob stands in the market area. Despite only residing in the establishment for 3 scavenger years, he was one of the best navigators of the town. The two quickly formed a friendship, and Faileas began to bring them on explorations along trails and through forests. As Discovery adjusted to their new home, Faileas began to realize that residence in Springwood was his dream come true. With the millions of futures laid at his talons, Faileas had to choose which ones to follow. But all he cared about was helping Discovery by convincing him he could be strong, and being the best dragon he could be in his waking moments. Appearance eraser like, replacer like let's do it again Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Disposition didn't see it coming, took the long way home; blue eyes don't fade Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Vices + Virtues two in pictures don't say what can't be seen. the tallest rose, wait and see Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Prowess it's not hard to believe, eraser, even colors bleed Nisi porta lorem mollis aliquam ut porttitor leo a diam. Reference it's not hard to believe, replacer, a way to pull the stripes from off the sleeve Category:Characters Category:Content (Firesides) Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Mature Content